Daddy, What Do You Fear the Most?
by Namara Jane Knight
Summary: This is a one-shot. it will not be the last time you see these characters. Danny's daughter asks him a question that he knows needs to be answered, but will his wife, sam, allow it?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I JUST OWN HIS CHILDREN!**

**I JUST CREATED THIS FROM A QUESTION THAT CAME INTO MY HEAD. I ASKED MY OWN DAD WHAT HE FEARED THE MOST, AND I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD PUT IT INTO A FANFIC. I NAMED HIS CHILDREN THOSE NAMES BECAUSE I JUST LIKE THEM AND TWO OF THEM CAN END IN 'Y' OR 'EI' SO, YEAH... JUST ENJOY!**

"Daddy, what are you most afraid of?" asked a little Emily (aka Emmy).

Immediately her two brothers, Andy and Jason ran into the room to here their dad's answer.

Danny picked up his 10-year-old daughter and set her on his lap. He sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well Emmy, I'm afraid of many things. I'm afraid of loosing you three and your mother, I'm afraid when I fight ghosts, but my biggest fear would be…" Danny started to say when his beloved wife, Sam walked into the room and shook her head.

"No, Danny, they don't need to know that."

"Sam, they'll have to know eventually."

"When their older, not now, not when their still innocent. They don't need to be thinking of things like that."

"What are you most afraid of, Father?" asked Jason.

"You're afraid when you fight ghosts?" asked Andy who was always a little behind in conversations.

"Yes, Andy, I am afraid when I fight ghosts. I don't think your mother wants _me _to tell you me worst fear, but that doesn't mean that Clockwork can't."

Sam glared daggers at her husband, "No, not Clockwork either. They are too young to know about that. If you tell them, they will be haunted by the same nightmares as you are."

"Sam, the sooner they know, the better prepared we can all be if he ever gets out or resurfaces, or if I end up going down the wrong path."

"You know as well as I do that you promised you would never become that, and that me, Tucker, Valerie, and the rest of your family will keep you on the right track."

"Don't deny it Sam, they need to know, and there is nothing you can do to stop Clockwork, me maybe, but not Clockwork. Come on kids."

Danny stood and changed forms into Danny Phantom. His children all copied his actions. They had all inherited his ghost powers.

Emmy's ghost form was very pretty. Her colors were soft lavender and white, her eyes were a light purple, and her hair was beautiful, shiny, white. An 'E' was visible in darker purple on her chest.

Andy's ghost form was a lot like his father's. His colors were black and white, but inverted from his father's. He had a black 'A' on his chest. His eyes were bright blue, the opposite of his human form green. His hair took on the same white as Danny's.

Jason's ghostly form was probably the scariest and most serious looking of all of them. His outfit was the same as his dad's except for the colors. Jason's suit was black like Danny's, but where the white should be, was dark crimson. A crimson 'J' stood out on his chest. His hair was even darker black with crimson highlights. His eyes were a bright orange. His form fitted his attitude perfectly. Jason had always been a very serious person, and when angry, his eyes would turn orange and he would glare at the person he was mad at.

All the halfas had discovered a special power; Danny had discovered his about a week after the Disasteroid incident (shape shifting). **(A/N SEE MY STORY CALLED DANNY GETS A NEW POWER) **Emily's was telekinesis, Andy's was telepathy (though he rarely uses it), and Jason's was paralyzes (if someone looks him directly in the eye then he can paralyze them at will).

Once they had all transformed, Danny phased into he basement followed by his kids and Sam ran down the stairs.

"You wouldn't dare let Clockwork show them?" She shouted upon reaching the basement. Her family was already climbing into the Specter Speeder.

"Sam are you coming or not?"

Sam glared at Danny but climbed in knowing that he was going no matter what she said.

After reaching Clockwork's tower, Danny parked the Speeder and led them all inside.

They found Clockwork floating in front of the giant screen watching them approach.

"Hello Clockwork, I guess you know why we're here." Danny said.

"Yes, I do. And I will show the children. You are right Danny, it is time they know."

Danny and Sam's children gathered around the screen and realized their parents hadn't followed.

"Come on Dad, sit with us." Said Andy.

"No Andy, we know what you're about see, we've lives it, and I would rather not relive it through watching it unfold before me."

A serious look came to Jason's orange eyes. He said, "If our father is to afraid to watch this, then it is something of great importance and needs to be known by us so that we are ready for anything."

This rare speech from Jason immediately brought quiet to the begging of his siblings.

Andy and Emmy looked at each other in fright before turning to Clockwork.

Clockwork waved his staff and an image formed on the screen.

Danny and Sam turned and went to read some of the old books that lined the shelves.

Danny heard the unmistakable sound of screams as Dan broke through the Ghost Shield that surrounded Amity Park in the alternate timeline. He stole a glance at his children and cringed as he saw their horrified looks at what their dad might have become.

Clockwork told them how it had almost happened, and showed them how Danny had defeated his evil self, and even showed them the thermos that Dan currently took unwilling residence in.

Once they got home, Emmy said, "We're sorry daddy, now we know why you have nightmares. We have all realized, even Andy, that that same kind of evil must reside somewhere in all of us, and we promise you that we will never become that, we promise you and the rest of the world that we will never ever let that subconscious evil take over."

Tears came to Danny's eyes as he listened to his children's small speech. He remembered when he made that same promise to his family, and he knew that if his children were anything like him, that they would be able to keep that huge promise no matter what.

**OK, SOMETHING I DIDNT TELL YOU...THIS IS NOT THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE JASON, ANDY, AND EMILY! I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER LONGER STORY WITH THEM! IF ANY OF YOU TAKE MY CHARACTERS... *GHOSTLY WAILS* THAT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN. THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW SO I WILL WRITE THE NEXT STORY WITH THE THREE NEW KIDS!**


End file.
